


Happy birthday Strelitzia

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: background Player/Strelitzia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: A little thing for Strelitzia birthday!





	Happy birthday Strelitzia

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard today is the day of Strelitzia first appearance in game, so I wanted to write a little something for her, I write it only today, so I hope you like it!

Strelitzia wake up a little groggy when she felt a huge hug from someone.

“Happy birthday Strel’” said her Chirithy.

The redhead paused a few seconds the time the information is assimilate to her sleepy brain. Before a smile spread in her face, yeah today was her birthday.

“Thank you Chirithy!” answered the girl, happily.

The keyblade wielder started to prepare herself and ate her breakfast in a good mood. Her birthday always means spending time with Lauriam. It’s been so long since the last time she saw her brother, have some time with him feel refreshing.

But birthday or not, she still had to do her duties for her parties, the heartless don’t care about the birthday.

When she saw her teammates before knowing her mission of the day, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around:

“Happy birthday, Strelitzia!“  
“Aw, thanks Elrena! Responded Strelitzia given a hug to her friend, or at least she hoped so”

Just after she release the blond hair girl, others of their friends came and wished her a happy birthday.  
Strelitzia can’t help but feel happiness through her body, having so many friends remembering her day.

After that she and some of other people in her party, unfortunately Elrena wasn’t with her, have to beat a heartless at the beach. And once they finish, they decided to end the day by having a good time at the beach and celebrate the girl birthday.

The redhead was playing with one of her friends in the sand, making a sandcastle, when she saw a group of people arriving. She looked at the newcomers to see them. The keyblade wielder she always sees around. They were wearing a new outfit, a beach outfit. They were really cute in them, Strelitzia can’t help but feel her heart pound a little faster. They noticed she stare at them and look over her, Strelitzia saw them make a soft smile at her, before a girl with a frog hat take their attention away. 

The birthday girl looked away and start blushing, this day was really an amazing one. 

Once she gets back at home, she felt someone take her by behind. She gave the person a hit before summoned her keyblade, until saw some pink hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry Lauriam! But you shouldn’t have trying to sneak up on me!”  
“Yeah, sorry, you got stronger than before. At least if I have a fear for you to have problem with someone trying to hurt you, I don’t anymore.”

She let her brother in her house. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for the pinky boy make some tea.

“Lauriam, let be me help you, you are the gest.”  
“No-uh, it’s your birthday, you have to rest for the night! Did you spend a good day?”  
“An amazing one! A lot of friend wishes me happy birthday! Also, my crush smile at me” the last part was only thinking, not wanted his brother enter in his big brother gossip mode and will want to know everything about them.

After they drank their tea and ate a cake Lauriam made, he put a flowers crow in her head, before giving her a big kiss and said:

“Happy birthday my little flower!”


End file.
